


el orden natural de las cosas

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Es el orden natural de las cosas. De la misma forma que a la primavera sigue el verano, y la caída de las hojas augura tiempos de nieve. O la manera en que llueve cuando el calor se vuelve insoportable y las luciérnagas llenan los campos en la noche. (...) Es inconsciente y lento, como piezas de engranaje que empiezan a andar sin aviso ni orden.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara Koushi y Daichi Sawamura simplemente suceden sin proponerselo ni cuestionarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el orden natural de las cosas

Es el orden natural de las cosas. De la misma forma que a la primavera sigue el verano, y la caída de las hojas augura tiempos de nieve. O la manera en que llueve cuando el calor se vuelve insoportable y las luciérnagas llenan los campos en la noche. Es el ciclo del agua que aprendieron en la escuela: precipitación, escurrimiento y evaporación. Una infinidad de pasos repetidos. Es el avance pausado y esperado del tiempo, tallando con proporciones áureas la relación entre ambos. No lo piensan demasiado. No lo consideran. No lo evalúan. Ni siquiera se preguntan sobre ello. No hay razones para hacerlo. No hay grandes eventos, ni declaraciones ruidosas. Ni siquiera cambios notorios o movimientos inesperados. Ni sorpresas ni pasos calculados. Es inconsciente y lento, como piezas de engranaje que empiezan a andar sin aviso ni orden.

 

 

_**(** —Sugawara Koushi. _

_Si Daichi tuviera que describir a Suga, ese primer día, con la mano extendida, afuera del gimnasio, y una sonrisa amplia y sincera –_ una sonrisa marca Suga _-, necesitaría una sola palabra, capaz de abarcarlo todo. Sugawara Koushi es un_ ángel _. Es el pensamiento más tonto que puede tener, salvo porque si es completamente sincero… a dicha imagen le acompaña la claridad de que si Suga es un angel, él, Sawamura Daichi, está en el cielo._

 _—Sawa-mu-ra Dai-chi, —tartamudea, y —_ Suga, llámame Suga _— ríe con la claridad del día y la facilidad de quien se encuentra entre amigos. Daichi no lo duda, no se conocen, pero cuando llegue a su casa y su madre pregunte por su primer día, Daichi reirá (no tan bonito pero igual de fácil) y afirmará que ha hecho un nuevo amigo. **)**_

 

 

Es el orden natural de las cosas. La forma en que sus brazos se rozan más de la cuenta. El tiempo que dedican el uno al otro. La forma en que sus manos duran un poco más sobre la del otro al pasarse una tarea, o como buscan la mirada del otro por apoyo. Es así. No hay razón absoluta por la cual no deba serlo, ni razón para cambiarlo. Pero cambia. Cambia con el roce del viento en el otoño, y la bufanda que Daichi envuelve en su cuello. Cambia cuando sus manos se mecen juntas, sin tomarse, pero en constante contacto una de la otra. Cambia cuando Noya habla a Daichi y contesta Suga, o cuando Asahi sabe que con encontrar a uno, encontrará al otro.

 

 

_**(** Es el primer partido titular de Suga, y Daichi está seguro de estar más nervioso por él que por su rol como nuevo capitán. Las palmas le sudan, los pies no le responden, y su hombro se choca con el de Suga cada cinco minutos, llamando su atención, dedicándole una sonrisa. No dice nada, pero sabe que Sugawara Koushi entiende cada uno de sus silencios. _

(Ganaremos.) (¿Estás bien?) (No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.) (Somos seis en la cancha.) (Confío en ti, tanto como en ellos.)

_Y con cada sonrisa que le devuelve, y el cielo encapuchado de nubes se abre a su paso, obtiene una respuesta._

(Lo sé.) (Nervioso, ¿tu?) (Lo sé, pero _–sus palmas también sudan y sus pies no saben quedarse quietos_ -.) (Mientras estés tú.) (Gracias.)

_Es su primer partido como Capitán y como Vice, y sus palmas sudan, y pierden, y cuando todos se desmoronan, Daichi golpea su hombro, y no necesitan decirse nada. **)**_

 

 

Es el orden natural de las cosas. La forma en que de repente sus dedos se apoyan en el brazo del otro, más de lo que lo hicieron cuando se conocieron, apenas segundos de diferencia de lo que lo hicieron unos días atrás. Es la forma en que se quedan hablando entrada la noche, compartiendo chaquetas, y apoyándose contra el otro buscando calor, en la intersección que separa sus casas. Es un “un, dos, tres” de pasos no calculados, de segundos alargados, de movimientos "un poco más". Nada cambia, porque son ellos. Porque besarse es el paso posterior a apoyar frente contra frente, y acariciar los cabellos de Suga la evolución de reposar su cabeza en falda de Daichi. Enredar sus manos hasta formar un nudo entre sus dedos no parece demasiada cosa cuando estas sólo saben buscarse la una a la otra, y terminar las frases del otro no es más que saber el orden lógico de sus pensamientos.

 

 

_**(** —Deja de castigarte. _

_Daichi se mece sobre sus pies, y la visión se transforma en calor en su cuerpo. Suga ríe, porque el sonrojo en las mejillas del capitán no se hace esperar, ni la forma en que se detiene de golpe, atrapado en falta._

_—Hay seis jugadores en la cancha, y otros cinco fuera. Deja de castigarte._

_Daichi bufa, y no hay más razón que el hecho de que están solos, en el medio de la calle, y aún pueden sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas y la comida de Ukai en la garganta. Suga no se detiene en sus movimientos aun cuando otra risa escapa a sus labios: apoya sus manos sobre su espalda, y deja caer el mentón sobre el hombro de Daichi, cerrando los ojos y suspirando en el proceso._

_Se quedan en silencio, sin necesidad de decir más nada, y poco a poco puede sentir a Daichi liberar algo de la tensión que acumula su cuerpo. **)**_

 

 

Es el orden natural de las cosas. Es así. No hay diferencia en la manera en la que se comportan entre ellos y con el resto. No hay variaciones de quienes son, ni cada uno, ni en conjunto. Como sumar uno más uno tiene una sola respuesta: ellos. Se aprenden con la curiosidad de un infante y la paciencia de un anciano, y se manejan entre ellos con la costumbre de la rutina y la velocidad del que no corre. No se preguntan nada y dudan aún menos, porque no existe pero. Se renuevan en cada respiración que comparten y se agotan a cada palabra que coinciden. Sus manos encajan, trabajadas por dos años para hacerlo. Sus labios saben de la espera del otro y los silencios aun antes de contárselos sin aire entre ellos. Sus ojos no necesitan verse, pues reconocen al otro como a sí mismos.

 

 

_**(** —Sawa-mu-ra Dai-chi, —tartamudea Suga y espera que Daichi se de vuelta. La estación de Sendai le había resultado fría desde el primer día, con sus colores neutros, sus chapas y su información electrónica. El cielo encapotado con el que le había recibido la ciudad posiblemente no había ayudado. Pero hoy le parece la octava maravilla del mundo. _

_Si Suga tuviera que describir la escena para una de sus clases de creatividad, lo haría diciendo que el cielo se abrió solo para arrojar un par de rayos sobre ellos, para iluminar el reconocimiento en el rostro curtido y expectante de Daichi, y para entibiar el frío de sus extremidades, cansadas de la espera._

_—Sugawara Koushi._

_Si Suga no tuviera el suficiente control para no hacerlo, para no describir ante un montón de estudiantes sin nombres este momento, diría que su nombre en labios de Daichi suena a campanadas en la noche y el calor del fuego en invierno. Pero quizás, igual de poético, es el anuncio del arribo de su tren y la presión de sus brazos envolviéndolo. **)**_

 

 

En definitiva, es el orden de ellos.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> daisuga para el alma (?)  
> tenía hace varios días metida la idea de que... todo se mantiene igual cuando empiezan a salir porque no existe un momento en el que empiecen a hacerlo, simplemente se va dando. y de alguna forma, salio esto.
> 
> too deep in this fandom, oops.


End file.
